All My Life
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Han proposes to Leia. Set the night after the victory over the Death Star V2.0.


ALL MY LIFE

What a party it was.

Fortunately, I'd stowed away the good stuff for something special, and this victory was it. There was the best Corellian brandy, Alderaanian ale, and for the princess, a case of Emera wine. I'm surprised Lando didn't raid my stash while I was out of commission, but the it was still intact when I returned to the _Falcon._ Maybe there's hope for Lando after all-nah, just kidding. It'll never happen.

We hung out at the victory celebration for a fair chunk of the night—there was drunkenness, dancing, and drunken dancing. When I broke out the Alderaanian ales, the next thing I knew, the little furballs wanted to know how to make it. Most partygoers wisely avoided the Ewok's special brew. I explained to them that I was simply a purveyor, not a brewmaster, and they'd be better off buying it. Threepio then went into a lengthy, and unnecessarily complicated, explanation of how the furry short guys had a barter economy and had no idea of the concept of currency, at which point Leia and I vacated the premises. Both of us were exhilarated by the victory, but by the time we limped back to the _Falcon,_ we were also fairly drunk-no, make that very drunk—and we fell into our bunk, hanging on to each other tightly so that we wouldn't end up on the floor.

We ended up sleeping for fifteen standard hours, which we both desperately needed. It was long enough for me to be rid of most of my hangover, but when Leia stirred, she was obviously miserable. I grabbed her some painkillers and antinauseants from the first aid cabinet and gave her a large glass of water. She gratefully shut her eyes again and slept for another two hours. I could have gotten up and done some things, but I just lay there with her, watching her.

She's so incredibly beautiful—amazingly strong, but also vulnerable. She lets me see that part of her now, without

hesitation. And while I will never confess to it publicly, I feel that same vulnerability in myself when I'm near her. And I'm comfortable that she knows it. I feel more at ease with Leia than anyone I've ever met in my life, and probably ever will.

Which is why I'm going to propose to her. Today.

I wait for her to wake up, and then we shower together, with all the trimmings.

"You're feeling better," I say to her as we embrace each other.

"You have a way of making that happen," she says, as she starts me on the path to what ends up being a mind-blowing climax. I return the favor, of course, and before it's over, we're crying out, gasping each other's names, and out of breath. We take it into our quarters, and somehow, manage to do it again. And again after that. I'm satisfied that we have successfully recovered from the night before.

Once we're dressed, I head into the galley to prepare some food; we haven't eaten since the barbecue last night. Unfortunately,the fuzzballs aren't very good cooks; Wookiees are gourmets compared to these guys. So we limited ourselves to some of their vegetable and fruit type items, which were okay, but not very filling. They also weren't very good at soaking up intoxicants. I don't have a lot on hand, but I manage to fix some thinly sliced traladon on wastril bread and cut up some kavasas and muju fruits. Leia eats hungrily.

"You're a good cook," she tells me, between bites.

"Thanks." I'm a good basic cook. I can't do anything fancy, but Leia always tells me the food is greast. Then again, we've lived mostly on military rations for the past three and a half years. Anything fresh, or close to it, tastes delicious by comparison.

We'll have to leave here in the morning. I know life will be crazy in a different way than it has been before this, and there's something I need to ask Leia, before it gets that way.

"Excuse me," I say to her, "I'll be right back."

There's something I have to get out of the safe, and it's not my blaster. We may have defeated the Empire, but the blaster isn't going anywhere. Two years ago, I picked something up for Leia. I kept thinking that she'd like it, but the time hadn't arrived to give it to her. Till now.

"Did you get what you needed?" she asks when I come back. She's clearing off the dishes. That's one thing about Leia; no task is beneath her. Before I met her, the last thing I ever expected to see was a princess washing dishes, but she's done it plenty.

"Take a walk with me?" I ask her, extending my hand.

"Sure," she says, and takes my hand. Those hands are so tiny, but so strong. Just like Leia herself.

It's nearly sunset, and we've discovered that for both of us, it's our favorite time of day. And as much as I hate to admit it, this planet is pretty. Well, when you're not being shot at, it is. I'm pretty sure we're not going to run into any stormtroopers here.

We're silent as we walk to the spot where she told me that Luke was her brother. A little mind blowing, yes, but I got over it in a hurry. I can't tell you how much relief I felt hearing that.

As we walk, I hope she can't hear my heart pounding so hard that the blood's rushing to my ears. I can barely breathe.

"Are you all right?" she asks me, her voice full of concern. I guess she can tell I'm a little nervous, after all.

I will be, just so long as she answers yes.

The sun's just starting to set, and the sky's filled with orange, pink and violet.

We arrive at the glen, and we sit down where we did before. She's looking curiously at me.

"I want to ask you something," I choke out.

"Ask away," she smiles. My gods, she's gorgeous. That smile lights up the entire galaxy.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a shimmersilk bag, fumbling as I open it. I've never been this nervous in my life.

I pull the ring out of the bag. She looks puzzled for a moment.

"Leia," I begin, way too haltingly for my tastes. "I want to be with you forever. So I got you this." Smooth, Solo. Very smooth.

She's starting to get it now. Her mouth opens, and she takes a breath. "It's beautiful."

I take her left hand, preparing to slip it on.

"Leia, I never knew that I wanted this all my life, but I do. Will you marry me?"

She looks up at me, tears sparkling in those big brown eyes. Oh gods, please don't let her say no.

And then, she smiles. "I've wanted this all my life, too."

"So you'll marry me?" Just making sure.

And then she smiles. "Yes. Yes!"

I slip the ring on her finger. It fits, perfectly. It shines in the fiery twilight, but it's pale compared to the look on her face.

I don't know what I did to deserve her, but I'll do everything I can to make her happy. All my life.


End file.
